SonAmy - En realidad te amo
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Le prometi a alguien una vez una historia sonamy y qui esta! El problema es que no recuerdo a quien se lo prometi. El trama es de que Amy al parecer ya no quiere seguir sufriendo por su amor no correspondido de Sonic, pero Sonic cambiara eso...


_Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved._

Este fic es el que le había prometido a alguien, pero perdí su nombre y ya no se quien es. Espero que esa persona vea el fic. Es un Sonic x Amy, y aunque en realidad yo no he hecho fics de ellos lo intentare y espero que me salga bien, pero no se preocupen, eso no significa que dejare el Ashura x Amy a un lado! Esta historia esta enfocada más a la preservativa de Amy :D

Si estas ahí, !espero que te guste!

* * *

_**Todos estaban de fiesta en la casa de Rouge, pues es navidad, y todos bailaban y platicaban alegremente. Exceptuando a Amy, que solo suspiraba y suspiraba alejada de los demás sentada en una silla...**_

-Se acerca Cream/Crema-

Crema: ¿Te encuentras bien srta. Amy?

Amy: -Sonríe un poco- Claro que lo estoy

Crema: ¿Entonces por qué suspiras tanto?

Amy: ¿E-es qué a Sonic n-no le importo? -Se le hacen pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos-

Crema: -Preocupada- !No es eso! Tal vez es demasiado tímido y-

Amy: !Pero si siempre le he demostrado que lo quiero! Crema, ¿crees que ya debo de dejar a Sonic a un lado?

Crema: -La mira sorprendida- Amy, ¿Te estás rindiendo?

Amy: No es eso, solo que veo que Sonic no me quiere. !Tal vez me equivoque de amor!

Crema: Amy...

Amy: Debiera de dejar de seguirle, solo le causo p-problemas – Se le humedecen más sus ojos-

Crema: -Empieza a llorar también- !No llores, tal vez el Sr. Sonic realmente no te merezca!

_Mientras ellas dos lloraban y se abrazaban mutuamente, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, Sonic escuchaba todo lo que decían. Sonic iba a beber agua y es cuando las oyó hablando. Tanta fue su curiosidad que se quedo escuchando y se dio cuenta de que, si no hacia nada, Amy se alejaría de él, y a lo mejor para siempre. Él no quería eso, pero no porque fuera engreído, sino porque realmente la ama. Así es, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AMA A AMY ROSE. ¿Pero, y por qué no se lo demuestra? Sonic tiene muchos enemigos, ella seria un blanco fácil. Además, Sonic es muy tímido para demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero incluso, aun protegiéndola como creyó conveniente, se convirtió en su propio enemigo, alejando a Amy cada vez más de él._

Sonic: Perdoname Amy, no sabia que te estaba dañando...

_Paso el tiempo y muchos de ellos ya se fueron a sus casas, otros se embriagaron y hasta Rouge increíblemente se fue a dormir. Crema le ofrecía su compañía a Amy, pero ella le aseguro que estaría bien y que mejor se fuera antes para que Tails y Charmy le acompañaran_

_-Ya todo con las luces apagadas y cuando todos se fueron (claro exceptuando a Amy Y a Sonic)-_

Amy: -Secándose sus lagrimas- Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya yo también, incluso Rouge ya esta durmiendo.

_-Amy se estaba levantando de la silla pero la voz de alguien la detiene-_

Sonic: Amy...

Amy:_ !No no es posible!_ ¿Quién anda ahí?

Sonic: Soy yo, Sonic

_-De repente ella se enfurece sin mirarlo, pero habla lo más tranquila que pùede-_

Amy: Oh, hola

_-Sonic nota lo seco que la voz de Amy suena-_

Sonic: Amy, quisiera hablar contigo

Amy: -Cortamente- ¿De qué?

Sonic: Las escuche a ambas, a ti y a Cre-

Amy: !

Sonic: Yo-

Amy: !NO ME HABLES! !NO ME HABLES TU...

Sonic: -Sorprendido por como le acababa de gritar-

Amy: TU...TU...TU IDIOTA! -Comienza a llorar-

Sonic: -Sin aliento-

_-Amy se levanta rápido de la silla y comienza a correr, pero apenas recorre un poco y Sonic, con lo rápido que es, la detiene-_

Amy: !DEJAME!

Sonic: Amy...

Amy: !QUÉ ME DEJES!

Sonic: !AMY!

Amy: Suéltame...

Sonic: Amy, mirame

Amy: N-no

_-Sonic la toma delicadamente de su cara con una de sus manos, y mira como Amy esta llena de lagrimas-_

Amy: ¿Por qué me haces esto, que no te basto con saberlo?-Sin dejar de llorar-

Sonic: Amy, yo siempre te he amado. Solo que-

Amy: No te creo, nunca me correspondiste. Eres malo, muy ma-

_-Sonic la besa desprevenidamente. Amy al principio estuvo a punto de abofetearlo hasta que vio que, !Sonic estaba llorando!_

_Amy estaba prácticamente en shock, así que no hizo nada. Sonic viendo esto la deja de besar, para recibir, ahora si, una bofetada-_

Sonic: Creo que he llegado demasiado tarde a ti. Solo quiero que sepas que por la razón que no podía estar contigo es que temía que mis enemigos te hicieran daño, que si te correspondía te lastimaran por ser un blanco fácil, y porque era tan tímido como para decirte que te amaba.

_-Sonic la suelta-_

Amy: -Sin poder creerlo-

Sonic: -Haciéndose el duro y se da media vuelta, dejando de lagrimear- Jeje, nos vemos A-

Amy: -Lo abraza por detrás- Todavía estas a tiempo

Sonic: -Cerrando sus ojos- ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

Amy: -Tranquilamente- Solo si tu quieres

Sonic: -Abre sus ojos y gira su cabeza para verla- ¿Entonces, esto significa que-

Amy: Si Sonic yo te perdono -Lo abraza más fuerte-

Sonic: A-amy

Amy: ¿Si Sonic?

_-Sonic se da media vuelta para besarle y esta vez ella también le regresa el beso. Después de unos segundos se separan y se abrazan-_

Amy: Eso es todo lo que pedía desde hace mucho tiempo -sonríe-

Sonic: T-te amo Amy. Yo nunca te dejare. Créeme que te amare y te protegeré de cualquier forma. Solo nunca te separes de mi

Sonic: Por cierto, !feliz navidad Rose! -le sonríe-

Amy: Feliz navidad, Sonikku! -sonrojada-

**_Sonic le dijo a Amy que la acompañaba, así que cerraron bien la puerta de Rouge y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Amy. Como ya era muy noche, Amy le propuso a Sonic que se durmiera en su casa, lo cual acepto tímidamente. Los dos durmieron en camas separadas y en el mismo cuarto, deseándose buenas noches y mucho más. Definitivamente esta fue la mejor navidad para nuestro heroe Sonic y su novia Amy..._**

FIN〜

* * *

Bueno, para quien me lo encargo espero que te guste, y a todos los demás y sonamy fans y dislikers espero que también les guste la historia, aunque la pareja no les llame mucho la atención. !Feliz Navidad!

Ahora si hice mucho, subi dos one-shots que son dos fics diferentes y un chapter corto XD

Y saludos a mis amigos, como **dako**, **BloodBerry**, **Samantha**, **Nancy**, **Arlenes**, etc...


End file.
